In a high humidity environment, such as a bathroom, water tends to condense on conventional mirrors, rendering such mirrors unusable. While one may use a cloth or rag to wipe away the condensation on such a "fogged-up" mirror, condensation quickly recurs, especially just after one has taken a shower or bath and the humidity level in the bathroom remains high. Further, wiping a fogged-up mirror with a cloth tends to leave undesirable streak marks on the mirror that are visible even after the humidity in the bathroom decreases and the mirror no longer has condensation.
Another drawback to conventional bathroom mirrors is that people who travel frequently often find that the mirrors in their motel rooms have been broken. Many people, in fact, are dismayed to find that their motel bathrooms do not even have a mirror. In such cases, a travel mirror is extremely helpful. However, because mirrors are inherently rigid and somewhat fragile, conventional travel mirrors tend to be small for travel convenience and safety.
Clearly, then, there is a need for a portable mirror that resists condensation and may be conveniently rolled-up to reduce its travel size. Such a mirror would be flexible and would have a means by which to releasable attach it to a planar surface, such as an existing mirror or wall surface. Further, such a mirror would be relatively inexpensive to manufacture and easy to transport and use. Such a mirror, moreover, would be unbreakable and would not shatter into sharp glass fragments upon impact with another object. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.